Devices for the controlled infusion of fluids into bodies are known in the art, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,150,672 to Whitney et al or 3,923,060 to Ellenwood. The '672 patent teaches a fluid injection apparatus to be worn by the person while the '060 patent describes an implantable device to dispense a medication.
Devices are available to dispense insulin into a person on a timed basis that is expected to correspond with the need by the individual for the medication. Problems with various known techniques for injecting a fluid into a body is their complexity, lack of adaptability to the physical movements of the person and the need to provide conveniently installed replacements as the fluid supply is depleted on the currently installed device.